Pices of Time
by arillovesyou22
Summary: How Stiles' love came to be with the strawberry blond. Starting with the third grade.
1. Third Grade Love Means Nothing

**Sighs...**

**My laptop charger was broken for so long I didn't have a computer source besides my moms PC which was slower than Christmas. P.S. I hope the holidays were well! But now that my mom ordered a new one and if finally came in I instantly typed another story. (I was so desperate to get my words out, I began writing on PAPER!) But, I'm surprised no one did this plot yet.**

**It'll just start with Stiles liking Lydia, and progress until he is where he is now. DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Third grade love means nothing... **

"Alright kiddo, try not to get into too much trouble today, alright?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. The 39 year old man hit the brakes of his old police car to a steady halt and looked his son straight in his beautiful caramel eyes. His son did the same, seeing past him tired eyes and the small wrinkles creamed on his pale face.

"Sure dad. Love you," and with that quick response, Stiles jolted from the car towards the front doors of the Beacon Hills Elementary School.

Mr. Stilinski smiled the whole time his son sprinted towards Scott McCall. Stiles had been the new kid in town for a year now, and it's been hard for him to cope with the new town and making new friends. But it sure did bring a smile to the middle aged man's face to see his action figure loving, baseball hating son run towards a true friend. His blue backpack was way too big for his small figure, and his brown sack lunch was almost falling out of the half way zipped bag.

"Hey Scott," Stiles caught up with Scott McCall. He and Stiles were in the same class with Ms. Plump. A bitter old woman who in their minds was a witch.

"Hey Stiles. Guess what my mom packed me for lunch?" Scott McCall pulled up his Star Wars lunch box and the two picked the food up in awe and excitement they rammed into the glass front doors.

"Are you okay?" Stiles heard. His eyes had been locked to a close as he rubbed his sore forehead with his greasy palm.

"Yeah, we're fi-" Stiles' vision returned, and his eye sight focused on a girl. Her hair was a light red, that was wavy and put up into a thick pony-tail tied with pink elastic. Her black glassed were pushed far to the bridge of her nose, as her chapped lips turned to a worry-some frown.

"We're fine." Scott took over, his hand on his forehead, while the other was tugging at his best friends sweater. "Um, come on Stiles. Let's get to class." Scott grabbed his lunch box from the ground and walked around the mysterious girl, inside the elementary building.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked, taking his seat next to Scott.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay class, settle down." Stiles and Scott slumped further in their seats at hearing Ms. Plumps voice, but paid no real attention to her. "We have a new student here. She came all the way from New Jersey. Class this is Lydia Martin."

"Hi Lydia…" The groaning of the students slumped in their seats. They knew as well as Ms. Plump that another student wasn't really necessary. The class of 15 students didn't mind being a small class. They really didn't see any reason a new girl was welcome. Especially another nerd girl.

"Hi," her soft voice had a quiver, like she was nervous. And she was definitely was. Her pale cheeks turned a rose pink, and her head ducked to the ground.

Stiles looked up from his Superman comic and dropped it. He elbowed Scott, "Look. It's that girl." _Lydia. _His mind said her name, as if it was a new flavor of fresh ice cream. _Lydia. It's kinda pretty._

Stiles looked her over: her green eyes were dark and inviting. Like a pool of fresh water. Her pink chapped lips were turned into a sheepish grin, one could see right through and tell she didn't like the situation she was in. Her pink sweater had a purple heart on it. It was large and fuzzy, sticking out. Her jeans were long and her black shoes shined under the crappy lighting.

"You can sit behind Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinkski," Ms. Plump ordered, pointing at Scott and Stiles. She did as she was told but looked up at no one, setting her belongings at her desk; she kept quiet the whole class.

Teen Wolf

"Stiles... Stiles? Stiles!" Scott rolled his eyes, and walked on the other side of his best friend and snatched the scissors off his side of the desk, and cut a football out of the brown construction paper. He grabbed the glue bottle and ignored Ms. Plumps instructions as:

"Only use a pea size amount of glue..."

And used more than half for the three footballs. The assignment was create a poster for the pee-wee football team who was playing their first football game this year. Stiles and Scott could care less about the topic, and simply threw down a football or two and Stiles drew a stick figure yelling 'GO COUGARS!"

Scott sighed and dropped the glue, elbowing his best friend. "Huh? What?" He asked, looking around the room. He was staring at Lydia Martin. The new girl since three months ago, but still she looked more amazing than the last, Stiles concluded.

"Really?" Scott asked, slightly annoyed. His best friend had pushed poor Scott away for a girl. A girl Stiles never even spoke two words too.

Stiles sighed and looked down at the poster. It was horrible. And it wasn't like he minded much. He after all did help for the most part. "What?" He blushed, and though he said it through a sigh, Scott heard.

"Um... can we borrow you glue bottle? Ours ran out." Scott cleared his throat, and Stiles shrugged and grabbed the glue from Scott's desk, his eyes never leaving the wood.

He groaned, and looked up, shrugging, "Yeah I g-g-g-..." Stiles stopped from stuttering any longer. He cleared his throat, _smooth, Stiles._ He though. "Um... sure. Here." He handed the glue bottle to Lydia Martin, whose grin turned bigger and brighter.

"Thanks." She turned her black shoes on the tiles, and walked back to her desk with Mimi Thomas next to her.

Her hair was up again. It's always put up into a tight pony-tail, with that pink elastic band. Scott chuckled, "Man, you got it bad." Scott huffed, and grabbed the scraps of brown construction paper left on the desk.

Stiles looked up at him, "What? What do I have?" He said hastily, his impulsive side jumping out, slightly worried.

Scott shook his head, "No... I was in my moms room and I found one of her magazines. It said, 'When a guy likes you'. You have all the signs." Scott replied, as if he was an expert on the topic. He walked towards the recycling bin, and threw the bits into the green waste consumer.

"What? Am I contagious?" He asked, still his hasty side kicking in.

"No. But you like Lydia." He said, grabbing the poster and stacking it on Ms. Plumps desk along with the other posters that were ten times better than the two boys'.

"But I don't want to. She just has nice eyes, that's all." He mumbles, looking down. Slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, buddy." Scott sat down, pealing the stuck glue pieces off his hand.

Stiles sighed and put the scissors away, taking his seat. He tried his best not to look at Lydia Martin.

**Short chapter, but that's kinda who I'd see Lydia when she was younger. A bit nerdier. **

**Reviews would make me happy. Even if it said simply, "Update." **


	2. Eight Grade Humiliation

**I got a Teen Wolf poster for Christmas, and the shipping lost it. I'm not a happy camper.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**Is anyone following the spoilers Jeff Davis is putting up for season 2? Because I think I Google this topic everyday... **

**Eight Grade Humiliation...**

"Stiles... are you sure about this?" Scott asked, walking with his best friends to lunch.

He shook his head, "no... but I have to." He opened the lunch doors, and sat with Scott at an empty table, taking out their lunches their parents packed for them.

"I think this is by the far your stupidest idea, yet. And trust me Stiles, you had a ton of stupid ideas." Scott said, taking a bite from his apple.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Come on, Scott. I have to ask Lydia out before Jackson does. We only have one eighth grade dance, and I would really like to go with the girl of my dreams rather than be in a corner with you talking about the newest _Family Guy_ episode. I need to finally do this." Stiles spoke, his voice completely calm and collected. "And you know, you should probably ask someone too. Our social ladder isn't going to climb itself, you know."

Scott dropped his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Like who, Stiles? Like Mimi Thomas?" He asked, his sarcasm dripping so thick it was as if it hadn't fallen from his lips.

Stiles nodded, "Yes exactly!" Stiles chuckled and sat back in his seat, taking a sip from his water. "This is easier than I thought." He told.

Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No way. Mimi Thomas is one the most popular girls in school. She'd go with some baseball player, not me."

"Come on Scott. She's best friends with Lydia. And if I take Lydia to the formal, and you take Mimi, then two brothers united. Lydia will probably hang out with Mimi, meaning I can hang out with you." Stiles grabbed his pear and began examining it for any specs or bruises.

Stiles looked up at Scott, who sat in front of him, only seeing Mimi and Lydia. "Oh, look. There's Mimi, now's you chance." Stiles nodded at her direction.

Scott turned, and stood. "Fine. But I swear to God Stiles if she makes a idiot out of me I'm going to literately go to you house and tear up every _Batman_ comic you own." Scott threatened. Stiles laughed, and watched Scott.

"You make an idiot out yourself on your own." He replied under his breath.

"Um... hey Mimi." Scott tentatively walked towards the girls. "Um... I was wondering if maybe... ugh... you'd want to go to the formal with me-?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Move McCall," Scott was interrupted. He turned his head over his right shoulder to where the voice came from, but was shoved from his left side. He turned to see Jackson Whittemore. He rolled his eyes, but felt a ping from Mimi Thomas' laughter.

"Oh my God, that's rich!" She laughed, "Did you see that?" She asked, hitting Lydia's thigh to get her attention. Scott looked at Lydia, who only forced a smile, and a chuckle, but it still hurt Scott.

"Uh-huh," she said, faking a small laugh, "Yeah." Her pitiful looks she gave Scott wasn't enough. Scott turned away, not before hearing Jackson.

"What a freak." He laughed, making Mimi's perfect laugh louder. "So, now that a real man's here, Mimi would you go to the formal with me?" He asked, and Scott couldn't help the anger that welled up inside of him.

She laughed, "Of course."

Scott took his seat in front of Stiles. "How'd it go?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat, obviously interested in the response.

"She laughed at me," he sighed. Scott shrugged, his voice wasn't too disappointed, but being rejected did leave a pretty big-ass sting.

"Damn." Stiles replied, slightly confused and shocked. "I'd take you," Stiles replied before standing and walking towards Lydia.

"And then she gave me the detention-" Mimi explained to Lydia before looking back at Stiles. "Um... excuses me, I think your little friend over there hinted the no, so um... bye." She waved her manicured hand at him before rolling her eyes. "Anyways..." She turned back at Lydia.

"Um... hey Lydia. I was just wondering if you'd go to the formal with me?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt, asking with as much caution as possible.

Mimi laughed, and Stiles couldn't help the jump at the sudden outburst. "Oh my God! Two idiots in one day! That's hilarious!" She turned serious almost instantly, as if she was only faking the laugh. Her austere face gave Stiles a worried look. "She says no, leave."

Stiles looked at Lydia who was glaring at Mimi. "I didn't say-" She began.

"Quiet Lyds," Mimi stood, "come on, let's leave before anymore idiots come by." Leaving Lydia and Stiles in shock.

Lydia stood, "I already have a date. I'm sorry." She turned her high boots on the tile, and left. Her hair was down, and it was amazing at what five years could do to someone.

Stiles shook his head and plopped himself down in front of Scott. "How'd it go?" Scott asked as Stiles asked him.

He shrugged, "She said no."

Scott softened his expression and hit his friends' shoulder over the table, "Come on, buddy, they'll be plenty of Lydia's."

"Yeah... but they'll only be one Lydia Martin." Stiles sighed and took a bite from his pear, oblivious to the bruise in it.

"So, what? You wanna... stay over Friday? My mom got a new TV in her room and we can test it out?" Scott asked, wiping the crumbs off his black jeans from his sandwich.

Stiles shrugged, and threw his pear along with the rest of his food away. "Sure. I have nothing to do so..." he stood from the cafeteria table, and Scott watched, "sure." He concluded, grabbing his things and walking out the lunch room without another syllable said.

Teen Wolf

"Life's a bitch." Stiles mumbled, killing Scott's character in the very graphic video game. Scott cursed himself in his head for dying so easily.

The dark room was pitch black, the only light source was from the large television screen that was only inches away from the boys. They were sitting on the glass coffee table, hunched forward like old men. The popcorn Scott made was burnt and lacked salt and butter, or so Stiles commented. But they both found themselves grabbing a handful and sticking it into their thirsty mouths, while the buttons were pushed harder on the controller.

"Yeah," Scott sighed, "That's the third time you killed me," Scott huffed and took a sip from his coke, that wasn't on a coaster.

Stiles shook his head while Scott clicked 'new game'. "No... no, I meant..." Stiles huffed, "Love is shit."

Scott chuckled, but didn't say anything further. He knew whatever he'd reply with would be barked at with a witty remark on how Scott's 'nerd power' brought his social ladder way down. As the boys continued on, the light switch flickered on.

Both Stiles and Scott dropped the controller, while their hands met their eyes. They instantly shut them closed, while they both could feel the headache spreading. "Ah," Stiles mumbled, though Ms. McCall and Scott heard.

"Mom- mom what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked, blinking like mad to get used to the sudden light.

He looked over at his mother, whose hand was on her hip, not a very amused look was see-able. "Scott McCall I don't mind if you have Stiles here, but for the love of God use a coaster? I try to keep this house look half-way decent."

Scott mumbled his apologies while Stiles squinted for his sight. "Come on, guys. You're going to damage your eyes with being that close to the TV."

"No offense, Ms. McCall, but I think you beat us to the punch," Stiles replied, still blinking like he put fresh eye drops in.

Ms. McCall only chuckled, "Oh... don't you two have formal today?" She asked, looking down at Scott's ticket that was thrown in the trashcan.

Stiles groaned inward, "Yeah, mom... but I'd rather hang with Stiles." Scott replied.

"Got rejected, huh?" Both nodded. Stiles picked up the controller and placed his coke on a coaster. "Well, I'm going to bed. I've had enough of teenagers for one day so," she sighed, "there's money on the counter if you wanna order a pizza or something. Just, please don't burn the house down. And use a goddamn coaster, please?" Ms. McCall began walking towards the staircase, her fatigued eyes closing at each passing second. "Goodnight."

"Night," Scott and Stiles called out, pressing a 'new game'.

Teen Wolf

Scott woke up from the sun flooding the room with a orange sunlight. He groaned and rubbed his sore neck for sleeping so horribly. He looked around, he was still in the living room, and Stiles was still in a deep slumber. He rose, and grabbed the money his mother left him the other day, only to see a note attached to it.

_Left for work. Won't be home until late tonight. Donuts are on the counter if you and Stiles are STILL hungry. _

_-Mom_

Scott couldn't help the small smirk form. His mother knew them too well. He grabbed the doughnut box, and walking into the living room. "Stiles, get up, man." He threw Stiles' shoe at him, only for it to graze his right shoulder.

Stiles only mumbled something and turned over. Scott chuckled inwardly, "Stiles, get your lazy ass up." He kicked his friend on the leg, and Stiles shot up.

"The fuck?" He yelled, looking around him until his sparkling eyes landed on Scott. "Son of a-..." he stopped, kicking the blanket off and standing. His jeans were wrinkled along with his Beatles shirt. "You couldn't calmly shake me up like a good friend?"

Scott snorted, "No, that takes the fun out of it," he replied flatly. "Come one, my mom got breakfast."

Stiles nodded, still a bit groggily he stretched and followed his best friend in the kitchen, digging into the fat fulfilled breakfast. "You know, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but you really should try forgetting Lydia." Scott swallowed, "You've barley looked at another girl since third grade."

Stiles shrugged, and helped himself to a _Sunny D_ bottle of orange juice, grabbing Scott one as well and taking his seat. He quickly washed the chocolate down, and cleared his throat. "Scott, it's like forgetting about Luke Sky-walker. It's not possible."

Scott rolled his eyes. Of coarse he'd make a joke about it. But he didn't push the topic further, and the two made small talk while scarfing down their unhealthy breakfast. Once the two were down, Stiles and Scott collapsed on Scott's bed, only sitting and relaxing.

"You know, my dad's talking about getting me the Jeep for my sixteenth birthday." Stiles grinned, throwing the comic to the side and picking up one of Scott's newer one.

Scott looked up and snorted a laughed, "Yeah, if you can pass your drivers license first. You can't even beat me in Street Racer." Scott looked down at his new comic, and flipped the page.

"Yeah? I bet I'll get my license before you," Stiles replied, not even looking up.

"I'm older than you Stiles. I'll get mine before you." Scott replied matter- of- fact-ly.

"Only by two months and I'll still get my license before you." Stiles said all but hurtful. The small talk wouldn't turn into a fight, the two were simply play fighting. Scott rolled his eyes, his smile visible but he didn't respond. He'd rather spend his Saturday morning with his best friend, not with Mimi Thomas.

**My Fanfiction page is being so dumb right now, and it won't let me see my reviews... :( So, as I wait I wrote another chapter. Updates will most likely go by quickly, except I'm going to my grandmothers birthday dinner at 4:30 and probably wont get another chapter in.**

**Review for my late Christmas present? :)**


End file.
